Frozen By The Flute
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: Sagamon takes control over Kouji, but is that really the case? A voice now seperates Kouji and Takuya, will they be able to come together in the end? Takouji !COMPLETE! No sequel for you! O.o Want some soup though?
1. 1

Saga's Note: Yes, it has been updated from Author's note to Saga's note. Why you ask? Because Technicly I'm not the author, I just put up the notes! ^_^ Anyways... This is why HP needs to be kept away from yaoi fics, specificly Takouji ones, and not listen to Kat-chan's Escaflowne CD. You see, when that happens HP gets all sappy and starts writing very peculiar things... Really, when I put this I don't know what it's about. I don't think HP even knows herself, this is just gonna be one of those fics where you can't tell until you type it. Author's Helpful Arena will give you warnings! Yes, crappy I know. Oh yah, HP doesn't own Digimon, and never will because then Digimon will be officially screwed up and the world will go mad. Personally, that scares me. Oh yes, other than her own screwed up Digimon, HP didn't put any descriptions for any of the characters, she's pretty much presuming you already know. Why, uhm... you ask her!

Sat-Sat: Yah yah, now onto the story!

"I'm bored." A voice scowled from the far end of a cave.

"So?" Another voice replied. 

"Phamon, **WHY** do we even bother?" The first voice called.

"Bother with **WHAT **Sagamon?" Phamon sighed in reply.

"Try to please our master you baka!" Sagamon replied amazed, as if she thought Phamon would know.

"Oh. Who's our master again?" Phamon questioned and yawned.

"I don't know! You told me it was that voice in your head!" Sagamon growled.

"Oh yah... Wonder why our master hasn't contacted us lately..." Phamon asked, tilting her head.

"Perhaps because we haven't carried out it's wishes!" Sagamon glared.

"Oh, you wanna take this mission?" Phamon asked yawning, she was so tired...

"Sure, why not?" Sagamon stretched and stood up. She came into view as she stood. She had silvery blue hair and blank eyes the color of ice. Her wings we large and strong, and were a sky blue color, while her skin was a pale blue. Her feet were hooves with claws extending out and her knees went back words instead of forwards.

"Nmmm..." Phamon sighed and went to sleep. Sagamon shok her head and walked out of the cave, and took off to find a group of kids known as...

"Digi-destined? What's that?" Takuya asked Bokomon.

"A group of children meant to save the Digital World! Oh wait that's a bed time story..." Bokomon said realizing he had the wrong book. Takuya fell anime-style while the others just sweat-dropped. "Ah, yes! Your the Chosen children to have the Spirits of the ancient warriors." Suddenly for no reason a weird girl came into the room and bowed.

"Gomen to disturb, but I think your book isn't that helpful this time." The girl shrugged and left. Everyone blinked and shrugged it off as if it never happened.

"Okay... then..." Bokomon sighed. "Wait... Didn't I already tell you this?" He asked, eyeing the children warily.

"Yah, but we had nothing better to talk about." Izumi shrugged. Bokomon sighed and put his book back where it was, and patted Seraphimon's egg.

"So, where should we get going?" Takuya asked. Everyone shurgged and Bokomon sighed in a very annoyed matter and took his book back out. 

"Well, there's a cave nearby, it's known as 'My Mind'." Bokomon blinked. "Uhm... Well okay according to this book, it's supposed to have two Digimon that hear voices in their heads and listen to them, they were like this long before Cherubimon came." Bokomon answered as the Chosen kids exchanged glances.

"Right." Takuya said and gave Bokomon a sarcastic glance. "Digimon who hear voices...uh-huh..." 

"It's true, the book says so right here." Bokomon replied, pointing at the page. Takuya glanced at it and sighed. Bokomon was right.

"So, are we going to stay here?" Junpei asked. "Or go the 'My Mind' cave thing?"

"I vote we stay here." Tomoki chirped in. "Unless the cave is safer Bokomon." Bokomon went, if possible, pale. ((HP: Remember? Bokomon has white fur! I think... or maybe it's just a pale yellow...))

"The 'My Mind' cave has two Digimon yes, but their 'master' tells them what to do. They think they're doing the right thing, but often it brings something bad." Bokomon said lowly.

"If you say so..." Takuya shrugged. "Guess we'll have to stay here then." 

"That may be best." Bokomon said and put the book back. The Chosen kids set their camp up and got ready to turn in.

Meanwhile...

"Now... One of them will have dark hair, with a bandana... Oh yah, and wears dark clothes!" Sagamon squeeled. She was told to carry out her mission, and she would do just that! Plus, she spotted one of the kids at a nearby stream, and snuck over.

"Who's there?" A voice called from the stream. Sagamon stood still, not moving at all. A boy came from behind the tree's and looked around. Sagamon grinned malisciously... Perhaps master wouldn't mind if she... changed it's plans a little... The boy noticed her and grabbed a nearby stick. "Who are you?" He asked coldly. For some weird, strange reason, a thingy came up with a Digimon similar to Sagamon on it and information came:

Sagamon; A Virus Digimon, their specialty is Ice Blown, an attack that can send a love struck person into a heartless fighter. Not only does it do that, but also it can put them under their command. They are often seen around Phamon.

The boy blinked, and just said, "O...kay...then..." Not quite sure what to make of what just happened. Sagamon acted as if this usually happened so the boy just shrugged it off and went back to his fighting stance. "So...Are you Sagamon?" The boy questioned, his voice going to a cold tone. Sagamon grinned to herself, this was going to be so easy...

"What do you think? That lady just said that! Ph, yes, by the way, who are you?" Sagamon asked. The boy glared icily at her.

"Why should I tell you?" He glared, Sagamon chuckled at him. She took out a strange flute and blew it. It made a very sweet music, and the air suddenly got so cold. The boy could have sworn he heard her say 'Ice Blown' while playing it. Next thing he knew, everything was black. Well, for his mind at least, the rest of him was still there, just not his thoughts...or feelings...

"Because your under my command now. So whats your name?" Sagamon said sternly, putting the flute away.

"It's Minamoto Kouji." He replied darkly. Sagamon grinned and walked over and circled him. 

"Kouji eh? So it seems I found the right kid. Now originally I was suppose to keep you away from Izumi, why I'll never know, but you know, I have my own idea. Master always speaks through Phamon, so I'll never get in trouble. But Phamon is a good friend of mine, I don't want her in trouble. So this is how it'll work..." Sagamon grinned and put an arm over Kouji's shoulders, he just stood there blankly and looked her in the face.

"How what will work." Kouji asked, eyeing her carefully. ((HP: I think it's Kouji. His thoughts are knocked out...but his mind is still there. That make any sense? o_O))

"To point you in the right direction. You see, our master thinks you wish to be around someone known as Takuya, but you don't want to be around him, yet something tells you to. Now, I'm gonna help you destroy that something, and the only way to do so is if your around Izumi!" Sagamon grinned darkly. A small bit of Kouji's thoughts didn't get what Sagamon was saying, although knocked out, it could sense what bit of Kouji she controlled.

"How do you know this?" Kouji asked acidly.

"Oh, Kouji I know many things..." She chuckled, then her eyes flashed. "How about this..." She whispered her plan into Kouji's ear.

"M-master?" Phamon murmered in her sleep. "Master, I don't trust Sagamon with this." She said quietly. A vioce rang out in her head,

"Nor do I. But I don't think you can do much right now. Especially after that attack."

"But Master, Sagamon hasn't been the same ever since. I think that Digimon did something to her. She seems so confused on the inside, and perhaps even scared..." Phamon whimpered. She was worried about her friend, and the humans they were suppose to help.

"I know. That's what has me worried. Phamon?" The voice question. It only heard a small whimper. "I need you to do me a favor..."

"Bokomon, whats that?" Tomoki asked, pointing at a area of the forest that was shining with light. 

"Ignore Tomoki and go back to sleep..." Was all Bokomon could get out.

Author's Help Arena:

Saga: Well...uhm...We finally decided, this will contain future yaoi. When, uhm...erhm....We don't know! *Everyone sweat drops *

Sat-Sat: And if Kouji acts much more different than normal in this, he's supposed to! Sagamon is controlliing him! I bet you can't guess who she's based on.

Saga: v_v Sat-Sat, anyone can...

Sat-Sat: It's Saga! Bet you didn't see that coming! ^_^

Saga: Uhm... That cat is on something... It's pretty dang obvious Sagamon is based on me. v_v I can even do the flute trick to. ^_~

Cursed: Why does that send shivers up my spine?

Saga: Fwahahahaha!

Neko-Kun: ...

Sat-Sat: Uh-huh...

Saga: *Coughs * Anyways, we got everything figured out. Sad to say, but there will be some OOCness in this... We're a bunch of dimwitts...gomen.

Neko-Kun: I think they already figured that out...

Saga: Btw...what in the world does Ja Ne mean? I see a lot of authors use that...o_O


	2. 2

A/N-HP: No worries, Saga is gone now so Author Notes shorter kay? Kay! We do not own Digimon, and this fic contains yaoi! Okay, onto the story! (Thanks to all the reviewers, and for translating Ja Ne! Gomen nasai for late update.) Btw, every time I write POVs, it's like your them. No seperate thinkings bits. Just thought you should know, I know ya'll ain't used to that kind of POVs.

Phamon's POV

I sighed and stretched more, not quite sure about master's plan... It seemed dangerous. Then again, all his plans did. Like that time when his plan was to attack Cherubimon, that resulted in one very beat-up me and weird-acting Sagamon. Yup, that was the attack. We wanted to help the Digital World, and carry out their Master's wishes. The battle, regretably, was short and did not end well. This happened, oh, let's say five weeks before those kids arrived? Perhaps not that long, perhaps not that short. I really didn't know, being more of the defensive than the offensive, I was defending myself and Sagamon most the time. Sagamon's attack weren't defensive nor offensive, just ones to either disorient the enemy or have complete control. Neither could work well against most Digimon, let alone Cherubimon, Sagamon's attacks didn't go well. Luckily though Master learns from his mistakes. He hasn't sent us on another attack-sort of 'mission' since. But that... made me very uncomphratable. Put the fact he rarely contacted us now just makes me more edgy.

Those kids... Are extremly important to our world's survival, as it seems they have Seraphimon's egg, therefore hold something extremely valuable. Master wants us to protect it, and specificly watch two humans, Kouji and Takuya. I don't know why. Very very odd to me, why would two certain humans be worth protecting? Snorting I tried standing up, didn't go to well, I callasped the moment I tried to stand. Geeze, suddenly I wish there was a dang healing Digimon around but nooooo Master doesn't think I need one! Then again, he hasn't seen my condition yet has he? He doesn't know I can't carry out any more 'missions' until I get help. And the way things seem to be going, I don't think I ever will. Sighing, I lay against the warm stone on my back, wait. Warm? Hmph, so Sagamon IS an ice type Digimon.... That explains some things... I wonder...

-Izumi's POV-

The fire was out when I woke up. It was before morning, that was obvious as there was no light. But Tomoki brought up there was a strange light from afar earlier. Weird. Probably some Digimon having a dispute of something, or perhaps those 'voice-hearing' Digimon are nearby. I couldn't help but giggle when I thought that. Come on, Digimon didn't hear voices, right? Why does that just make me believe it more? Oiy...

"Whatcha doin' awake?" Tomoki asked, looking at me as he sat up.

"Tomoki, what are _you_ doing awake?" I asked surprised, was he allowed to stay up this late at his home? Ack, I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"I couldn't sleep every since I saw that light. It sent shivers up my spine." Tomoki said quietly, shuddering as he reminded himself of that light.

"Oh... I just... got up. The others still asleep?" I asked, wondering if the others were listening. Not sure why, I just wasn't in the mood of having to listen to Takuya or Junpei.

"Yah. Why?" Tomoki asked, curious as usual. Aww, how kawaii! Eh, Tomoki looked cute when he had that curious look on his face.

"Oh, just wondering..." I said shrugging. Tomoki too shrugged and went back to sleep. I decided I might as well do the same.

-Tomoki's POV-

Well, that was a short conversation. I acted like I was going to sleep. Well, it was better than the awkward silence wasn't it? Plus, I need to figure out what that light was. I'm not sure why, but I feel so drawn to it, I can't figure this out. I opened one eye because I heard a faint russle. Strange, I thought everyone was asleep. Perhaps Neemon was sleep walking? Getting up quietly, I walked over to the noise. It moved further away. Frowning I kept following it, not really paying attention to where I was going. Well, maybe I was, I saw a few trees with certain marks that could help me find my way back to the others. 

It kept moving. I wondered why, I wasn't something to be afraid of, and certainly I don't recall threatening it. But as it made it's way farther and farther from the others, I got more and more nervous, I now realized, a few feet away from a strange cave, I was lost... I heard a groan come from the cave and I shivered. It sounded like it was in so much pain, mentally and physically, I wanted to know what it was. But it was bad enough I was lost, I didn't need to make matters worse by going in that cave and then being attacked by something that may be protecting whatever's hurt. Or if the hurt thing still has enough strength to attack me... Either way, I'm not going in there.

"Pardon me little boy, but can you help me?" A voice called from the cave, it sounded strained and tired. I stiffened, something was calling to him...

"Who-who are you?" I asked, a bit more fear in my voice than I would have prefered, but either way, the voice didn't seem to notice, it seemed that it was more scared now.

"I-I-I'm uh... I'm Ph-ph-phamon..." It replied, by now I noticed it was most certainly a girl, it sounded like one anyways, could've still been a guy, you never knew with these Digimon...

"Phamon?" Wait...Reels began rolling in my head...I was near a cave... With a Digimon inside... Was this the 'My Mind' cave Bokomon was talking about? I really did not like where this was going...

"Yes. Can you uh, help me please?" Phamon asked again, a bit more worried. She probably thought I was going to leave her... Sighing, I knew I was going to regret this, but still, I had to see what she needed. I began walking in.

-Third-Person, much better-

Sagamon watched gleefully as Kouji moved silently towards the other kids camp. Then her glee left, her face showed it. _How am I gonna explain this to Master? And Phamon? I mean, she WAS counting on me to carry out this mission... Wait, what if-_ Her body went rigged and fell, then she jumped back up and shook her head. 

"Whoa, I really need to get more sleep... I'm thinking weirdly AND passing out. No, I didn't pass out... Then what? Ah, oh well." Shrugging Sagamon followed Kouji as quiet as she could be. Eventually her and Kouji reached the kids camp. She gave him the signal and he hid in a tree, they children were going to 'run into' Kouji while Sagamon made her next plot. Then she watched Tomoki's and Izumi's conversation. Rolling her eyes she expected them to talk and bring forth a good deal of boredom on Sagamon's part, but after a few minutes both went to sleep. Sagamon frowned, she could still sense someone besides her and Kouij were awake... Tomoki. Getting an idea, Sagamon used 'Ice Blown' on a small Digimon to get them to lead Tomoki to her and Phamon's home. Eh, Phamon could probably use a good wake-up call. She's been mostly sleeping lately, or laying down. _Noooo, Phamon is still hurt from the battle you nitwit! WAKE UP! Hello? Can you hear me? What am I, chopped liver? Ofcourse, that does sound good but still, I'm you-_ once again Sagamon went rigged and fell, jumping back up again. 

Blinking again Sagamon made a mental note to figure out why she heard weird voices and fell right when the voice was about to say something else. Weird... So she just watched Tomoki leave.

-Tomoki's POV-

First thing I notice, Phamon wasn't at the mouth of the cave, she was much farther back. This really made me uneasy, I thought she was at the mouth. I sighed and jumped, noticing how the echoes just carried it smoothly, and made it sound like it came from the cave's mouth. Ah, so that explains why it sounded like that Digimon was at the mouth... Walking through a 'door' I stopped cold in my tracks. I KNEW I was going to regret this, but not in this way...


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and if I did then we'd be having a good deal of yaoi fluffiness! Mwahahahaha! o_O Anywho, _italics_ are people thinking, and ::this:: is Sagamon's spell talking to someone, also 'this' are random peoples thoughts! Hai, it changed a little from the other chapters, gomen nasai about that!. Kinda've. Sorta've. Argh, well, go on ahead and read! Review too please? Arigatou! By the way Kouji may be a bit out of character...o_O Heh, a wee bit o' Takouji fluff may appear in this chapter! ^_^

Kouji was fighting with himself, mentally that is, and it wasn't very easy. A voice kept saying ::Listen to Sagamon, she'll help you! Be near with Izumi, be with her! Stay away from that mean, hot-headed stubborn boy Takuya! Hai, Izumi is good, must follow Sagamon's orders to be with her...:: But that wasn't what Kouji wanted, he wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't control his body, and barely could see with his eyes, it was as if...his mind was only able to see while this voice did everything. _No, I'm my own person, I don't need some Digimon to tell me what to do! I don't WANT to be near Izumi, I want to be near Takuya-wait, no I mean I want to be near err...Izumi yes, your right I do!But Takuya isn't all that bad...No, he is! Gah! I don't like him! Nope, I don't like him or his cute self...Gah!!! Okay so maybe I need Sagamon's help...But only to get AWAY from Takuya!_ Kouji's mind growled. He was confused, why was he thinking that? He didn't like Takuya...did he? Hmm...::Good, just be careful not to try and make any problems for Sagamon, or else it'll be harder to keep you away from Izumi.:: _Yah yah, whatever, just keep me away from Takuya! Oh, when you called him hot-headed, you agree with me he's hot? ARGH!!! NOOO! Oh, I'll just end this now._ Was the last thing Kouji said. The voice was silent as it sent this new information to Sagamon.

Sagamon growled. ::Kouji seems to be attracted to Takuya...This may be a problem for our plans...:: The voice said lowly. The ice-type Digimon was ready to delete that voice but couldn't, as it was the only thing keeping Kouji under her control, and it would awaken the other children...

The next morning...

Takuya yawned. He had a wonderful dream, Kouji finally decided to be around them more often and he and Takuya became more than just friends. Yes, a beautiful dream, but, it would never come true. Sighing in annoyence at his more inlligent side of his brain, he looked around. Izumi was frantic, calling out for Tomoki, and Junpei was trying to calm her down. Bokomon had his arms crossed while Neemon snoozed away still. 'Heh, Neemon could sleep through anything.' Takuya thought with a grin, then it finally clicked in his brain that Tomoki was missing...Hmm, perhaps those goggles on a certain four Digidestined heads ARE a little too tight...

"Izumi, where's Tomoki?" Takuya asked, poking the blonde's girl shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"That's the thing, I don't know! We talked a bit last night, then we both went to sleep! Then, I woke up this morning and he was gone! Takuya, Junpei, what if something bad happened to him?! What if he was kidnapped?! What if-" Izumi said wailing before Takuya cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa Izumi! Calm down, it's doing us no good worrying you know. We'll just seperate and look for him, no problem. Then in around five hours, if no one found him we'll meet up back here. That sound good to you?" Takuya said, putting his hands on Izumi's shoulders. Kouji, watching nearby had his mind yelp. _Takuya why won't you touch me? Waaah! Wait, what in the world is wrong with me!? I'm starting to cry over this...Okay, the more this goes on, the better Sagamon's deal seems to be..._ Sadly what Kouji didn't know, was that the voice in his head was making him 'out of character' just so that Kouji would willingly do as Sagamon says.

"Your right Takuya, let's do that. Wait, is it just me or did Takuya just have a good idea?" Izumi asked, putting her index finger to her mouth as if considering something. "I can't believe it!" She said in shock amazement.

"Hey, we need to find Tomoki, no joking around!" Takuya growled, not enjoying Izumi's teases as much as she and Junpei were.

"I think she's right..." Junpei said, mock shock for him too, except he couldn't wipe that smile off of his face.

"Shuddap..." Takuya growled. Though he was grinning too, he knew they were fooling around. "Let's go before we waste any more time okay?" Takuya continued. Shrugging Izumi went northwards, ad Junpei went southwards, leaving Takuya to either go Eastwards, or westwards. A few minutes passed before Takuya turned to Bokomon and a still snoozing Neemon. "You two helping?" Takuya asked. Bokomon shook his head.

"Gomen Takuya, but Neemon is impossible to wake up, it's dangerous to leave him alone, and besides...someone needs to stay here in case anyone forgets their way." Bokomon said simply.

"Sure..." Takuya said and inwardly groaned. He wasn't sure which way was best. Well, his gut told him to go east, so...east he went. Unfortunatley for Kouji, Takuya was walking towards the black-haired boy. Uneasy, the voice inside Kouji's mind told him to make enough noise to get Takuya's attention, then lead the brown-haired boy to Sagamon. Listening to the voice, Kouji's mind FINALLY had control over his body and did as he was told.

"Tomoki?" Takuya yelled noticing the movement, and walked towards it, just like the voice said. "Hey if that's you come over here please!" Takuya called. Kouji, staying hidden, moved towards Sagamon as the voice sent a message to the lady.

::Kouji is going to you with Takuya following, though the boy doesn't know it's Kouji. This way we can carry out Phase 3, although it may be a bit early...As Phase 2 still needs to be done....:: The voice trailed, but Sagamon replied it was okay, while Kouij had no idea this conversation was even going on.

As Tomoki thought before, he knew he would regret coming into this cave, and he really did now. He was looking at Phamon, though Tomoki really wished he didn't have too. The Digimon was tall, and most certianly female, but she seemed hardly concious. She had sky blue hair, gentle white eyes, and her upper body was like a humans, except below it was what looked like a large tigers. The large tiger-like body's neck-area, actually had a human female's upper torso from the waist up, and the Digimon wore a emerald shirt. That voice-thingy came out again;

Phamon, a Water-type Digimon. Although weak on the offense, Phamon are capable of using amazingly strong defense, which their attacks are mostly based on. They have a strong defense only because their bodies are extremely weak and when actually hit the blow can take months to heal. 

Tomoki flinched, whatever this Phamon been through, it certainly looked like it hurt. It's shirt was all tattered and bleeding scars covered the tiger-like body. Also Phamon's hair, which looked much like her tiger-fur, had missing patches and areas were a bloody red.

"Ohayo there." The Phamon whispered softly. Tomoki looked around, and gasped noticing that it was in fact morning. Wow, this was one very long cave...

"Ohayo to you to...I'm umm...Tomoki. Are you okay?" Tomoki asked, no wonder the Phamon asked for his help.

"I'm much better than I was a few weeks ago." Phamon replied smiling weakly. Although true, she was still very close to losing her data...Yah, she took several VERY hard blows...Ouchies...

"What-what happened to you?" Tomoki asked, and Phamon frowned. How to explain this...

"Well, how about you sit down there and I'll explain..." Phamon began...

Kouji finally reached where Sagamon was hiding, the ice Digimon moved in the morning because Junpei was walking towards her. _What the...? Why am I leading Takuya to Sagamon again? I'm so confused...Okay, let me try and think this out..._ ::NO!:: The voice yelped, a little too qiockly for Kouji's tastes..._Look, I have some thinking I need to do, how about you take over if your so worried!_ Kouji's mind growled. The voice happily cokmplied, and Kouji set to hjs thinking. _Okay...I never really thought strange things before until meeting Sagamon...Then this voice appears. Now, I know I don't want to be around the other children...well maybe except Takuya...He's annoying sure, but at least awkward situations never occur around him, he's way too thick-headed. Hmm..._Ass Kouji continued his thoughts, Takuya entered a clearing.

"Tomoki, please! This isn't very funny!" Takuya called out, right when Sagamon appeared.

"Ah, so your Takuya eh?" Sagamon questioned. Takuya took out his D-Tector, ready if this Digimon planned on attacking him.

"Yah, so what if I am? Did you attack Tomoki? If you did you better not have hurt him!" Takuya growled, ready to Digivolve. Sagamon chuckled.

"I would never hurt an innocent boy, but you really shouldn't worry about him...After all, your alone, and most certainly not innocent..." Sagamon said, grinning darkly. Takuya REALLY didn't like that grin...

"I have every right to worry first hand, and second what are you grinning about?" Takuya demanded, he had to know.

"Oh, only about how I plan to get rid of you..." Sagamon said, grinning even more darkly. _Get rid of him?! Okay, I may let her keep Takuya away from me, but getting RID of him? Isn't that a bit far?_ As Kouji thought this, Takuya got ready for Spirit Evolution, but the voice in Kouji's head still had control over Kouji's body, and did as it was told, kicked the D-Tector out of Takuya's hand and took the brown-haired boys arms behind his back and held them there.

"What the-? Hey Kouji, what are you doing?!" Takuya demanded, but got no answer. _What the? Oh no, she's NOT expecting me to let this happen! Don't worry Takuya, I'm gonna get back in control! Somehow..._ As Kouji tried, Sagamon took aim straight at Takuya's heart.

"Frozen By The Fire!" Sagamon called, and unleashed the attack. _NOOOO!!!_

A cliffie! Uhm..ignore the irony for Sagamon's attack. And also, what will Kouji do? Is Takuya dead? (I hope not...) Will Tomoki help Sagamon? Where are Junpei and Izumi? Most of all, how come there's a voice in Kouji's head, when really Sagamon is just suppose to control him? I don't know, let's hope next chapter explains it all! Next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters! *Sweat drops * Eheh...Erk, gomen nasai about that...


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, now onto the story!

_Noooooo!_ Kouji mentally screamed, he didn't know why, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Takuya, and somehow he managed to take control over his body again and pushed backward, knocking his and Takuya's body backwards.

"What the...?" Sagamon begin, now realizing not only did her attack miss, but also that Kouji broke her spell. "How? What? Why...?" She murmered, unable to comprehend. Then, that voice in her head came back...**Sagamon how can you be so blind? They love eachother, though they don't know the other does! Come now, you don't even know what your doing, and yet your trying to destroy those two's LIVES together? And don't think that what happens each time I talk to you will happen this time, oh no. I'm breaking that stupid brain-control Cherubimon placed on you, your my best friend, and I'm not letting you go and destroy lives because you can't help what happened.** Sagamon blinked, she knew what that voice was again...And she quickly realized what she had done. "Oh no..." She muttered, then took off without looking back, and ran blindly.

"Ugh, man was that close. Kouji?" Takuya asked, shaking his head a little and rubbing his forehead where a small bit of Sagamon's attack grazed.

"Yah?" Came Kouji's muffled reply. His arms were tightly wrapped around Takuya's arms and chest. "What is it?" 

"Well, it's kinda've hard to breathe...can you loosen your grip a little?" Takuya asked, he didn't mind Kouji holding him so close, he actually enjoyed it, but not when Kouji was holding him TOO tight...

"Huh? Oh, gomen nasai Takuya." Kouji murmered and removed his arms from being wrapped around Takuya's warm body.

"It's okay. Hey, thanks for saving me from that Digimon." Takuya said, rolling off of Kouji, who mentally sighed, Kouji was really hoping Takuya wouldn't move..._Uhm...crap..._

"No problem, so what exactly did you do to make Sagamon attack you?" Kouji asked, stretching a little.

"So that's it's name eh? Why did you help her anyways? Most importantly, why did you help me there?" Takuya wondered outloud, the first two parts he knew he said, but he didn't mean to include the last question. Kouji turned away to try and hide a light blush.

"Yah, that's her name. I-I'm not sure WHY I helped her, I just remember hearing her play this flute and next thing I know, my mind is completely blank. Later I kinda've come too, only to have this weird voice in my head that could control my body, and that's why I helped her. As for why I helped you..." Kouji trailed, and Takuya was hoping Kouji would say because Kouji really liked him. "...It's because we need all the help we can get when fighting Cherubimon." Kouji finally finished. Takuya grinned but his mind was banging itself against his skull. 'Why. Do. I. Have. To. Like. A. Baka. Loner?' He asked himself.

"Heh." Takuya said grinning, not showing the mental anguish he felt. He wasn't the only one hitting his head against his skull, Kouji was doing the same thing. 'Oh yah, Takuya I saved you only for your power. Uh-huh! Crap...I finally figure out why I cared, and now I can't tell him. Bad Kouji, bad! Wait...Uhm...Okay then...I need to get my head checked.' 

"What do you want to do now?" Kouji asked, then mentally slapped himself, but first he stopped banging his brain, then slapped himself, and ofcourse, continued mentally torchuring himself. 'Yah, ask him what he wants to do. Hey, maybe he will say we could make out...? Oh I dunno, it's a hopeless hope...Wait. Did I just think that...? Eeps! I need to stop now, it seems to be messing with my better judgement.' As Kouji was thinking this, Takuya tilted his head and thought.

"Uh, I dunno...Maybe you can help me find Tomoki...?" Takuya suggested. Kouji snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. Takuya saw his nodd and grabbed his D-Tector that was taken from him.

"Okay let's go then." Kouiji stated, then mentally slapped himself, again. 'What is WRONG with me?!' He yelled at himself. Takuya blinked and had very similar thoughts. 'What is WRONG with Kouji?' Erk, those poor two boys...

"Uhm...you sure you don't want us to split up...?" Takuya asked warily. No, he didn't want to leave Kouji, but Kouji was the loner type...You know what we mean...

"I do!" Kouji said quickly, then slapped himself again. 'Great, if I keep this up not only would Takuya find out but also I'm gonna have a very big head ache tommorow, both I can do without.' Kouji growled. Takuya cocked a brow at Kouji's quickness, and so Kouji came up with a brilliant idea that would save further questions. "Uhm, yah, I think that spell Sagamon used on me has lingering side effects or something, I'm completely out of it..." Kouji said, and Takuya looked at him weirdly.

"I noticed..." Takuya said slowly, eyeing Kouji suspiciously. Kouji began slapping himself again, okay, so maybe his idea wasn't so brilliant after all....

"Gomen nasai Takuya, look, let's just go look for Tomoki okay? I'll continue east, and you go west alright?" Kouji said growling, sounding like his normal self again. 'Ah, there's my Kouji. Ack, I shouldn't think that, bad train of thoughts will come...' Takuya thought, but then shook his head. 'I dunno...Kouji DOES seem out of it...Aha! An excuse to spend time with Kouji!' Takuya shook his head to Kouji who gave him a ''What?'' Looks.

"Look Kouji, if you really are kinda've out of it, and it may be a cause of Sagamon's spell, I don't thinkit's a good idea to go looking for someone on your own." Takuya said.

"Let me think..." Kouji said, but thought, 'Oh, Takuya your so smart! Hai! Hai! I'll go with you! Crap, I'm sounding like a deranged fangirl...' Kouji thought bitterly, but mentally smiled knowing Takuya won't let him leave on his own.

Suddenly a girl appeared and glared at Kouji. "I'm not some deranged fangirl!" She yelled then slapped Kouji upside the head. "Now, back to the story!" She said and dissappeared. Kouji and Takuya blinked, then acted as if that never happened. ((A/N: Oooh! They're soo mean!))

"No, who knows what your thinking, especially from what you've recently been saying, now come on!" Takuya said, and grabbed Kouji's wrist with a gloved hand, and began dragging Kouji, who was very much enjoying this. Much to the black0haired boy's dismay, Takuya didn't notice the happy grin on his face. 

"Whatever..." Kouji growled, then tore his hand away from Takuya's. "I CAN walk you know..." He growled, but slapped himself for letting go. _What am I doing? Ah, well, Takuya doesn't seem that interested in me...perhaps a nice weird friendship I can live with? Wait...How come I can't feel my body? Crap! Takuya! TAKUYA!? Can't you hear me?! TAKUYA!!!_ Kouji screamed, but with no prevail.

"I know, but you won't come willingly so what kind of choice do I really have?" Takuya retorted. Kouji (Or more accurately, that baka voice who took control over Kouji who we'll call from now on, 'Baka') glared at Takuya's back.

"None." Baka said blankly, and took Kouji's elbow and whacked the poor in the back of his head. Takuya let out a quick yelp before falling unconcious. "Pathetic." Baka sneered and rolled Takuya's body over, and looked the boy up and down. "Pathetic, but nice." It said grinning. "No wonder Kouji likes him." It said.

_Oh you better not touch my Takuya! Wait, my Takuya...? Oh it doesn't matter, some baka voice is controling MY bodyand hurting MY Takuya! I swear it's gonna regret-_ Kouji thought but cut off by the voice, ::Oh? So he's YOUR Takuya eh? We'll see about that...:: Baka drawled, and if Kouji had control over his body, he would have paled. _You better not hurt him..._Kouji said icily. Baka laughed coldly in reply. ::I won't hurt him...you will...:: Baka cackled. Kouji really, REALLY didn't like where this was going..._What do you mean?_ Kouji asked, he didn't want to know, but he had to. ::Simple, I am controling YOUR body, you said so yourself, therefore YOU'll be hurting him.:: Baka answered, more cackling heard. _You b-_::Ah-ah-ah! Don't use such foul language Kouji, I promise not to hurt him...merely...use him...:: Baka said. _What do you mean?_ ::Quite simple, I need your body to complete my tasks, and I ned him to control you.:: Baka explained, and Kouji was about to bang his mind more, but sadly he had no skull no so...yah...

"This is gonna be easy." Baka said through Kouji's body, and picked up Takuya's limp form. _Remember, I won't kick you out again, and you don't hurt Takuya._ Kouji reminded Bska. His answer was a evil laugh which Kouji hoped was Baka's way of saying, "I remember." Slightly wincing from having to look at Takuya's unconcious face, Kouji's mind noticed the grazed skin from Sagamon's attack. _I didn't notice that..._::Well ofcourse you didn,t your mind was thinking of something else. Such as wondering why you were acting so strange....:: Baka drawled..._Did you have something to do with it?_ Kouji demanded. ::Thought you'd never figure it out.:: Was his reply. Kouji growled, but did nothing. _Well...Is he gonna be okay? You know more about Sagamon..._Kouji pointed out and Baka nodded with Kouji's head. ::True, I do. And it depends on how well Takuya will come out of this.:: It stated. _What do you mean, 'it depends'?_ ::Well unless either Sagamon or Phamon heal it, bad things will happen to him, which will eventually lead to death.:: Baka replied blankly, obviously not caring whether Takuya lived or died, now here's where our nice, CALM Kouji exploded. Erk. _WHAT?! What are these, 'Bad things', and you better not let him die! _Baka chuckled at Kouji's outburst.

::Bad things such as fevers, terrible, realistic nightmares, fits, the occasional heart failure, some bloodloss, though not from the wound, but from the person coughing up blood so often, maybe a seizure or two...oh, and if he's lucky he'll be in internal pain for extended periods of time. Though this all won't be happening for awhile, it takes about a day for this stuff to take place, first he's frozen in perfect help, but then he's frozen in unciousness by the fire. See? That's why her attack is called 'Frozen By The Fire'.:: Baka said, and Kouji felt like someone just punched him square in the face. This wasn't good.

A/N: Okay, crummy chapter, I don't know, but it's leading to nice, lovely Takouji fluff! Oh, and by the way, some of you voted that I should put up my other Takouji fic, and I just want your personal oppinion on whether it even deserves to be put up. If you all like the summary, let me know. Arigatou!

Stolen's Summary:

Takuya is sneaked up by a Digimon, or is it? Kouji being nearby, goes to see what had happened. Taken to the 'Digimon's' home, the 'Digimon' helps Takuya, but is that all? While this goes on, Kouji tries to find the boy, but ends up learning about this 'Digimon', it actually turns out to be a A.I., and one that can feel emotions too. Unfortunately, the A.I. falls in love with Takuya and wants to keep the boy to himself, what will Kouji do? How will he save his love? I don't know, haven't gotten that far yet. *Random sweat drops * If you want to know, just say so! Buh byes!


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Nopes, don't own Digimon, but if I did I'd be inviting every single Takouji and Taito writer over to my house and we'll make some nice yaoi eppy's! ^_^ Onto the story!

_Great Takuya's in danger, and I can't help him...stupid baka...Hey...what is your name any ways?_ Kouji asked Baka. ::I'm known as Nikuya.:: Was one very plain reply. If Kouji had a body to, he would've sweat-dropped, but he doesn't so no sweat-drops. _...Wait...Doesn't Nikuya mean butcher?_ Kouji accidently wondered out loud, well...actually thought but because Nikuya is so gosh darn nosy it was listening to what Kouji thought. ::Hai.:: Nikuya said, and cackled when Kouji yelped in surprise. _Stay out of my thoughts!_ Kouji ordered. Chuckling at the boy's arrogance, Nikuya stated simply, ::Iie, if I did you may try and think of a way to get rid of me. Well, really you can't get rid of me. But, it's rather entertaining hearing you try and think of all these different pathetic ways of saving you and your 'friend' here.:: Nikuya laughed very coldly. 

Walking into old shack, Nikuya checked to make sure no one was around, and went inside. Using Kouji's body, it laid Takuya gently down on the ground and looked outside. ::It's getting dark...:: Nikuya thought. _I noticed..._Nikuya snorted, and acted as if it didn't hear Kouji. Then, the scariest thing happened...::...Men....: Nikuya growled. _Are you a-a-a-a...?_ ::A what?:: Nikuya snapped. _Are you a...onna...?_ Kouji asked unsreuly...He could've sworn Nikuya was a male...::Hai. What, you just now noticed or something?:: Nikuya asked then snorted. ::Men...:: She mumbled again and walked out of the shack, and locked it behind her. _AIYEEEEEEE!!!_ Kouji yelped. A onna was in his body...erk, she even called Takuya 'pathetic but nice...no wonder Kouji likes him...' Well, for Nikuya's sake ((A/N: Well, not really, actually for the plot...)), she best not hit on Takuya...

"Ah! Don't scream like that!" Nikuya-Kouji growled. Well, she growled using Kouji's body, and it's really Nikuya...so...okay let's just go see what Phamon and Tomoki been up to.

"Arigatou Tomoki..." Phamon smiled gently. While all of that was going on, Tomoki went out and gathered some herbs and other items to help Phamon heal better.

"No problem, you looked like you really needed the help." Tomoki replied innocently, and patted Phamon on her head. "Just be sure to keep resting okay?" Phamon frowned a bit, and that led toa confused Tomoki. "What's wrong?"

"I can't rest any longer...I don't know Sagamon is up too, what if she did something wrong?" Phamon murmered, she was worried about both her friend and the other Chosen Children.

"But you got too! I know, I'll go check on Sagamon for you!" Tomoki said, smiling. Hey, what could go wrong? Phamon was extremely kind ((A/N: Fragile.)), polite ((A/N: Fragile.)), and always thought about others ((A/M: Did I mention fragile?)). 

"That may not be a very good idea Tomoki...Sagamon has a temper..." Phamon said quietly. Tomoki shook his head.

"Nothing I can't handle! I'll just go, see how she is, and come right back! Don't worry alright? Now you get some rest, I'll be right back!" Tomoki said, smiling happily and took a run off before Phamon could protest.

"Such a thoughtful little human...but...I really wish he'd head my warning and stay...Sagamon hasn't been acting normal, she may hurt him..." Phamon sighed sadly, and watched hopefully at the cave mouth. Well, all she could do was hope...

"I don't understand...Any of this! It makes so little sense...who is this in my head? What spell? Why can't I remember? Oh geeze, my brain hurts..." Sagamon muttered, looking very agitated and annoyed. Ever since she fleed the scene, she was beyond confused and her head hurt from trying to remember things that never happened. All that came was a swirl of colors and the voice scowling. Sagamon never even gave Kouji a second thought, but ofcourse, she didn't know that voice inside Kouji's head didn't belong to her...

**Oh, I'm your best friend and you go and forget me! Well that hurt.** The voice pouted for the millionth time. 'Dang, how could one baka voice be so dang annoying?!' **Very easily...** Sagamon blinked. Did that voice...just read her thoughts? 'What the...?' Sagamon thought, trying to comphrehend what was happening. **Baka, if you hear a voice in your head chances are it hears what your thinking. Geeze, last I checked you were smarter than that! Why'd you forget Sagamon? Huh? Is it because your ashamed of what happened? Wait...Are you embarrased by me or something? Is your pride really that high that your embarrassed to have a Arcanymon as a best bud besides Phamon? Oh, well I'm virtually hurt!** The voice growled, and Sagamon stopped immediately. 'Arcanymon?' She thought. **Yes?** Came a quick reply. 

"I-I-I...don't know..." Sagamon said finally. That name rung a bel, but she couldn't find it. It was like walking in darkness and your only light is one that fades in and out, from behind you, and is so weak, you can barely see it...Rather hard. **What did Cherubimon do to you? No, my bad, that wasn't Cherubimon, that was Mercurymon...Erk, that guy was mean! And he used some sort of...fractal code on you or something...Freaky eh?** The annoying voice said. Obviously this Arcanymon was a chatter, 'Wonderful...' **Whats wonderful? That Mercurymon's freaky?** The voice asked and Sagamon sweat-dropped. Okay, it was official, the voice was chatty AND surprisingly unintelligent.

"No, not that you baka! I just now realized how surprisingly talkative, annoying, useless, AND dumb!" Sagamon said through gritted teeth., She just heard someone laugh. **Saga ol' friend you haven't changed much, even if you don't remember a thing. Oooh, freakyish...Ya know that feeling ya get when something bad is gonna, just, or did happen?** "Yes..." **Well, I just got that feeling...** Sagamon's stomach churned, she was feeling quesy and very unsettled, asif she was watching something hoddible take place. Technicly she was having a flashback while something bad was happening with Kouji and Nikuya, oh wait, there is? Eeps, let's go see what!

_We're lost._ Kouji said for what seemed like the billionth time, when really it was only the fifth. ::NO! We. Are. Not. Lost. Just...not where we should be.:: Nikuya said, nodding her, err, Kouji's, head satisfied. _...Sure...And I could care less if Takuya dies._ Kouji said sarcasticly, but this caught Nikuya's attention. ::Really? Well if you don't want him, I'll take him!:: Nikuya cheered. Yet again, because bodiless Kouji couldn't sweat-drop. _Ever heard of sarcasm?_ He asked her. ::...No. What is it?:: Kouji was silent for a moment, then..._Well, according to my dictionary hidden in my head, it says here that sarcasm is remarks that mean the opposite of what they say made to criticize someone or something in a way that is amusing to others but annoying to the person criticzed. _It was Nikuya's turn to be silent for a moment. ::Why'd you look it up? You already knew the definition.:: She said. _...I don't know how to word definitions sometimes...And no, Takuya's taken, don't even consider it again._ Kouji added. Nikuya faked a pouting noise but her grin, err, Kouji's body's grin told him that she really didn't care.

_We're lost._ Kouji brought up again. This led to Nikuya's excagerrated growl as she snapped at him. ::Shuddap! I'm trying to concintrate here!:: Kouji grinned to himself. 'Well, if she's gonna hold me in here on threat of hurting my Takuya, she's just going to have to live with me annoying her.' Kouji thought, then spoke. ((A/N: He hid his thoughts...somehow...)) _Your capable of such an advanced thing as thinking?_ Nikua growled. ::Keep this up little boy and your little crush may not be around anymore...:: Nikuya threatened. Kouji didn't make a reply. After a few moments of silence, they entered a clearing, and Nikuya looked around, obviously pleased with herself. ::See, I told you we're not lost.:: She sneered, then cut off Kouji's access to her completely, but he knew she was still keeping an eye on him.

"There you are." A childish voice giggled from nearby. "I thought you'd never come! Oh, you probably don't want to be around your friends but know what, they've missed you!" It giggled. Nikuya, in Kouji's body, got a billion questions above her head.

"Arcanymon, Kouji doesn't even know who, what, or anything with what your talking about!" A very annoyed Izumi said, pushing the childish thing away. "Dang it's so-so-so annoying!" Izumi muttered under her breath.

"Aww, you know you don't mean it!" The childish voice giggled again. "Oh, and I'm not an 'it', I'm a she!" It called, giggling again. ::Well that's obvious with all the giggling she's doing...:: Nikuya thought bitterly. She hasn't met one intelligent Arcanymon, they were widely known for their lack of intelligence, or show for it anyways. They just giggled and went around annoying people.

"Actually I do! Now, GO!" Izumi ordered. The thing huffed and stalked away crying out for something that sounded a lot like 'Oni-San'. "Gomen about that, Kouji, where's Takuya? Arcanymon told me that he'd be with you...unless that baka thing is lying..." Izumi growled, then shot a death glare at Arcanymon, while Nikuya sweat-dropped. ::Well...Okay then. Hmm, this may be my chance to get rid of that baka thing...:: Nikuya thought, then cackled evily.

"No, I haven't seen Takuya. That thing probably is lying." Nikuya, err, Kouji's body murmered. Izumi galred death daggers now at the Arcanymon.

"Oh, is it gonna ever regret lying to me!" Izumi flared. Another Digimon trying to persuade Arcanymon not to cry called out to Izumi.

"Geesh, how many times do we have to tell ya? She's a SHE!" It growled. Izumi sweat-dropped. Well SORRY that Izumi wasn't in the mood to take in details. She was worried about Takuya and Tomoki.

"Okay, I got it now!" Izumi growled then turned to Kouji, only to see him gone. "How weird..." she murmered and jumped when Arcanymon poked her in the shoulder.

"You know, if that was Kouji, I must say, he's a very good liar. I know Takuya was with him, I recently got mental contact with Sagamon." Arcanymon said softly, putting an icy finger on Izumi's shoulder. Izumi sighed and looked right at Arcanymon. The Digimon had silvery-purple hair down her waist, and looked like a 10-year old girl with red eyes and bluish skin. She wore a loose magenta shirt and blue jeans, and had hooves instead of feet. 

"Whos Sagamon?" Izumi asked, Arcanymon mentioned this before.

"Oh, that's an old friend of mine, I think she's embarrassed we're friends..." The icy Digimon sighed sadly. Izumi smiled confortingly.

"I don't think so. Now, let's go find Kouji, Takuya, Tomoki, and that friend of yours eh?" Izumi asked, and the little Digimon brightened, and ran over to drag the other Digimon with them who sweat dropped. 

"That was close..." Nikuya murmered. _May I ask what was?_ Kouji asked, tired of the silence. "That girl could have figured out it wasn't really you." _And that's bad how...? _Kouji questioned. "Easy, she does she'll try and help you and your friend won't get the proper treament he needs." Nikuya explained. Kouji was silent, before bringing up a question that's been buggin him for awhile, but he never had the chance to ask. _What are you?_ He asked. Nikuya was most certainly not a Digimon or human. "That is none of your concern." Nikuya murmered, and opened the shack. She grinned at what she saw, it seemed the effect of Sagamon's attack were taking their toll a bit early on Takuya...

A/N: Erk! I don't like it, no fluffiness! *Cries * Oh, and Zheryta, you said to remind you to kill Baka/Nikuya, there's your reminder! I'll hold her down if you want to inflict any torchure first! ^_^ More fluff coming, but my cat fell asleep on me when I was typing so it was hard to do much of anything...(And my uncle kept kicking me off...X|) Okay, enough of my excuses! If you didn't get the summary, well I hope this helps!

Takuya gets kidnapped by an A.I. who develops feelings for him, buuut Kouji wants his Takuya back, and Takuya just wants to get away from the A.I. (Anyone would...the things possessive. It won't let Takuya leave it's home!) Now, how's Kouji gonna save him? Not sure of rating, but fluffiness will be contained. ^_^ Byes for now!


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, none of the seasons. I don't own Barbie either, but they really are evil... Or Hardees...Or Wal*Mart... Or Scooby Doo(EXELLENT MOVIE!) Onto the story!

While Kouji and that baka, Nikuya, were away, Takuya had some very odd dreams...

Takuya ran through a forest, laughing with not a care in the world, but then a bunch of pink fuzzy things appeared. They were so scary, they had long blonde hair, very thin and too-perfect female bodies, their freakin' blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and those smiles...They could make the bravest of souls shudder. Then they began chanting, "Join us Takuya, become the new Ken, be with us Barbies!" Takuya screamed like a little girl and ran as fast as he could. "Help us Takuya, help us kill important people!"  
The brown-haired boy shuddered at the-the things shrill voices. 

He now saw a fast-food restaurant that was called, 'Hardees'. Running in, he panted catching his breath. A bunch of business men turned and looked at him. There in the ring of them was a star chained to the ground. "You here to help us find out a way to blow up the world?" One asked. Takuya yelped and ran out of that place. It just wasn't safe. Running again he ran into a market called 'Wal*Mart' and a smiley-face a whipping a bunch of workers (Specificly the cashiers and baggers.), and cackled with delight at the poor peoples pain. Takuya blinked, it was official, his dreams WERE getting weirder... "Want to help us conquer the world eh?" The smiley-face whistle-talked to him. Yelping again Takuya ran out of the place too.

"Whats going on?!" Takuya wailed, he just wanted to be with Kouji to protect from all these freaky things. Then a bunch of monkey's were holding rifles and trying to shoot the Barbies, and several penguins were chasing some weird, ugly-looking girl who kept screaming, "I told you, I HAVE NO SANITY! Stop trying to steal whats not there!" Takuya just sweat-dropped. Many people said getting knocked out meant you didn't dream or anything, well whoever said that was very very wrong. Now cats were walking all over the place. 

"Want some cookies?!" A shrill, annoying voice asked. Takuya turned around, and saw the scariest thing there was-Wal*Mart and Hardees Register Barbie! Now, officially scared out of his wits, he ran and bumped into the weird-ugly girl.

"Watch it kid! Can't you see I'm trying to do some voodoo?!" She asked, holding a slight southern accent. Takuya sweat-dropped, he saw nothing...Except a dead chicken. Wait, didn't he see something like this in Scooby Doo? 

"AHHH!" Takuya yelped, sitting straight up, but a very large jolt of pain came right after causing Takuya to maon and fall back down again. "Ouch...What a weird dream..." Takuya murmered, and noticed his vision was blurry. 'That's strange...I shouldn't be seeing nothing but blurrs...oh crap...' Takuya mentally groaned a bit after he coughed up some sort of red liquid. 'I suddenly don't feel so good....' Takuya thought, then laughed a little at the stupidity of that comment. Ofcourse he didn't feel so good...he just coughed up blood, and had the freakiest of dreams. Well, actually it was a nightmare with those Barbies...Takuya shuddered at the memory and tried sitting up again, but failed miserably. What really made the dream, or nightmare, so scary was that it felt so REAL...

'This is gonna be fun. Hey, where's Kouji? Wasn't he with me? Is he okay? Well, it would be a lot easier if-AHHH!' Takuya was jerked out of his thoughts when pain went through his entire body, it felt like he was on fire and he could barely move... It was like something froze him mostly in place, well, at least he wasn't jerking around where he was subjecting himself to banging into something that may cause more pain. After a few minutes it finally subsided and left Takuya breathing heavily and he was sweating. His vision was still blurry, but it gotten worse. After awhile Takuya passed out again, but not before coughing up more blood...

_Is he-is he still alive?_ Kouji asked as Nikuya used his body to check for a pulse. "Well it seems he only coughed up blood, but that's about it. It's unusual the symptons started so early, ah, who cares." Nikuya said, shrugging it off. Kouji growled, Nikuya was really, REALLY getting on his nerves. _Oh screw it!_ Kouji thought, and forced Nikuya, completely out of his mind. ::What the-:: Was all she said before Kouji felt his mind back where it belongs, and Nikuya, completely gone. Just to be sure though, he checked. Yup, she was gone. 

"Takuya? Hey, Takuya, you okay?" Kouji asked, softly shaking his friend. Takuya didn't move, but still layed still. "This is all my fault, I should have pushed Nikuya out of my mind sooner, or at least have enough sense to have _run_ away from Sagamon right when I saw her." Kouji sighed and gently placed Takuya's head on his lap after he sat down cross-legged. He removed Takuya's hat and goggles and checked the other boy's tempeture, then sighed sadly. "He's got the fever." Kouji said, sadly, before leaning against the wall, and falling to an uneasy sleep, with nightmares that plagued his mind. 

Looking around, Sagamon heard a russle, she turned to see a flash of rabbit-like ears before she became fractal code for the taking. The mysterious figure smirked. ::Perfect. Two down, one to go, then Kouji...Then you can't hide from the real deal's power...:: It cackled darkly. 

Tomoki gasped at what he saw, a part rabbit-part human just attacked, and got rid of, Sagamon. He wasn't sure how Phamon was going to take this, but it was best if he told the Digimon right away. He took off as fast as he could, hoping the thing wouldn't come after him. 'Why do bullies have to attack everyone we know?'

The thing glanced over in Tomoki's direction and grinned. ::Perfect.:: It heard a russle, and knew who and what it was. Not only was that little boy going to lead her to Phamon, but also he'd be perfect to getting ahold of the other Chosen Children. Cackling, it followed Tomoki silently...

Izumi growled. She had Spirit evolved into Kazemon[1], but Arcanymon, being so childish, didn't see it coming when that thing attacked her. The Digimon was gone instantly, and the other one just dissappeared. Junpei then Spirit evolved to help Izumi, but right after the thing just teleported away cackling, saying something about Sagamon being next... "I hate it when enemies just come, then go like that!" Izumi growled. Junpei patted her on the back.

"Well, at least we tried." He said reassuringly. Izumi nodded solemnly, sure, that thing was so dang annoying...but at least it kept her mind off of her worries because she was too busy trying to get it to shut up.

Kouji woke up in the morning to find Takuya cuddled up against him, and noticed his arms were wrapped protectively around the other boy. He blushed a little but didn't do anything to move, or awaken Takuya. He just smiled after a bit, and enjoyed the moment, savoring each and every minute.

"Nnmm... Kouij...?" Takuya asked groggily, opening his eyes a bit.

"Ohayo to you to." Kouji said grinning, and Takuya smiled and laid his head on Kouji's chest, who just blushed lightly.

"What happened yesterday? S'all a blurr to me now..." Takuya murmered, nuzzling his head into Kouji's shirt before finally having his head carefully laid on Kouji, who blushed more.

"Something took control over me and...knocked you out. Gomen nasai..." Kouji replied, wondering why Takuya was being so...cuddly. Then Kouji felt the heat from Takuya's forehead and realized Takuya must've been WAY out of it. He sighed sadly, he really hoped Takuya may return the feelings.

"You okay now...? No, need to apologize either...you nice..." Takuya said, but stopped when yawning, then continued, "...you nice friend..." He said lightly and moved around so that he could wrap his arms around Kouji with his head still against Kouji's chest. "'Night..." Takuya murmered before drifting back off into sleep. Kouji blinked, then shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Takuya..." Kouji said, but smiled gently and ran his fingers through Takuya's hair, then re-wrapped his arms around Takuya protectively, and perhaps...possessively? ((A/N: When Takuya moved around Kouji had to stop holding him...)) Too happy in the bliss of eachother, Kouji didn't feel the presence of Nikuya checking up on him.

"This isn't good..." The thing growled, yes, the thing was Nikuya in her true form. After Kouji so rudely forced her out she had to take it, and most certainly wasn't too happy. But she was happy that she took down Arcanymon, Sagamon, and now, Phamon. Tomoki was knocked out, and tied up. Now, to get the other two, and if she was lucky, Takuya too...

Author Notes: Fluff! Not that much, but there's some this time! Gomen nasai there wasn't much last time, and Takuya's dream (Nightmare!), came from my lack of sleep. Two nights in a row I came home late, did my homework, read some fanfics, THEN wrote the story and went to bed late at night left me to have some freaky dreams...o_O No, Takuya and Nikuya aren't related, they just happen to have 'kuya' in both their names. I don't know what Takuya means, but I do know Nikuya is Japanese for 'butcher'. And, for plot reasons and because Cursed would get a kick out of it, Nikuya now has her own form. Eeps, I was suppose to be off an hour ago! O_O Next chapter will be up tommorow (Hopefully), and let me know if you want more fluff! I'd be glad to add (As long as I'm not so dang tired!)


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Oh, and when I wrote this, a LOT of fluff was on mind...o_O Still don't own Wal*Mart...Or Gundam Wing.

Kouji stared down at his Takuya...He smiled at that...'My Takuya, though it won't be official unless he returns the feelings...' Kouji thought, then frowned upon it. He was never really afraid of anything...but ever since he entered the Digital World, he found himself afraid of many things. He was afraid people would get too close, try and get to know him. He was afraid to make friends, and when he did he was afraid he'd lose them, something he didn't want. Those other children meant more to him than so many other peopl, and he couldn't imagine losing any of them. Especially Takuya. That's what he feared now, that Takuya wouldn't return the feelings, and leave him, and go away. To lose Takuya as at least a friend...after all, Kouji could control his emotions, over the night he gotten better at it. 'Heh, and they say nothing comes to you overnight.' Kouji chuckled lightly at this. Somehow he managed to keep his blushes in check now, and keep the occasional urge to just hold Takuya in his arms, forever, enjoying just the mere presence of the other boy.

Kouji never liked, or loved before, that's why he wasn't really sure how to control those specific emotions. Anger, sorrow, jealousy, and so many others he had experienced, but love was something different altogether...'Wait, why do I keep repeating, love? I thought I just liked Takuya...Great...' Another fear of Kouji's came true, his fear of that special fonding of Takuya to grow to something more. Sure, he liked the feeling but...it hurt him seeing Takuya like this. The boy gave the occasional whimper, and tried to snuggle closer into Kouji's comforting arms, which always tightened around the brown-haired boy. Kouji just wanted the boy to feel safe and loved...

Sighing, the black-haired boy took his hand to Takuya's forehead, not where the slight grazed mark from Sagamon's attack, and noted the boy's fever went down considerably, but perhaps too much...His face was much paler, and he hasn't woken all day. Kouji frowned and finally decided it may be best to get something to eat and drink-for the both of them. But how?

Grinning with pleasure Nikuya made the final deal. Mercurymon would get the other two Chosen Children, and Renamon will distract Kouji while she nabbed Takuya. Her plan was perfect, except one flaw...One so small, they completely over-looked it. The irony though, was that the flaw was Bokomon and Neemon, the irony being Bokomon held Seraphimon's egg and you'd THINK the other Legendary Warriors would remember that, and try and PREVENT the DigiEgg from hatching. No matter though, what could two Digimon, one being good for research and the other rather...not smart, do to them? ((A/N: Unfortunately nothing. -_-' Heck they're still at the campsite...)) They three set out to do their work, and things were starting to not look too good for the Chosen Children of the Five (Or six, but I know nothing about Kouichi except he's Kouji's twin and is Duskmon...) Legendary Warriors...

He was running, running as fast as he could. Whatever evil was behind him, it scared him a lot. He tried to find more comfort and warmth, like he had many other times, but found none. The brown-haired boy let out a slight cry of defeat when he felt the darkness right behind him. The darkness was getting stronger and stronger by the moment, and Takuya gasped when dark arms encircled his waist, so cold, tainted, sad, and filled with death, after only a moments touch Takuya passed out. He felt everything that came before, but nothing after his nightmare went blank and empty, lost to unconciousness...

Grinning Kouji gathered some of the stream water. It had taken a few minutes, but the black-haired boy was rewarded in the end. He was glad he remembered to bring a thermis wherever he went, his father was always weird like that. He took his jacket off before filling the canister up, and smiled. The warmth of the forest was easy, and gentle. He wasn't hot, or cold, nor was his ponytail blown when the wind blew. It was perfect, well almost perfect, strange frog-like Digimon kept singing terribly, and Kouji had a sneaking suspesion they were doing it to destroy his hearing. 'Well it was almost too perfect, of course it's a trap!' With that thought, Kouji took off with his jacket and the thermis. The Numemon glanced at eachother.

"Was our singing THAT bad?" One asked. The others threw tomatoes at it. o_O'

Slowing to a walk, Kouji noticed that he was surrounded by several different kinds of edible vegetations. He saw bananas and eagerly grabbed one, and started peeling it. He sweat-dropped when he noticed it was nothing BUT peels...He had banana peels before, but this was the DigimonWorld, who knew what this banana peel tasted like...He eyed it suspicially for a few moments, as if trying to decide whether it wants to kill him or not..."I'm ono you, you banana-wannabe!" Kouji growled and tosses the peel away and gathered the other foods that you could eat. The banana peel sighed with relief.

"Phew...I almost blew my cover..." It said, then ran off to find Renamon, to tell her that it found Kouji. Suddenly it makes sense as to why Kouji's so suspicious of everything, because he sweat-dropped when he watched the nana make a break for it. 

"I KNEW it!" He muttered. "It was just like the last time the basketball was threatening to expose Wal*Mart's secret of trying to take over the world and being led by that evil smiley-face!" He growled. o_O Ah, so something in Takuya's dream really was real...And it's been declared Kouji joined others in the conspiricies of the world...Finally having everything together, Kouji made his way back to the shack Takuya was at...

Mercurymon grinned at his now completed task. He had Izumi's, and Junpei's Beast and Human Spirits, rendering them helpless. Well, unless humans had some secret power...With that thought Mercurymon inched a little away from them, you never know...Scowling at his stupidity, he tied the two up. "They have no special powers other than transforming into Digimon, which they no longer can do!" Mercurymon said, getting rid of his uneasiness. Well, sure he was smart enough to take their Spirits, but something tells me he forgot about the D-Tector's. "Oh, and before I forget, I'll take those D-Tectors." He said, and grabbed Izumi and Junpei's D-Tectors. The weird ugly-girl from Takuya's dream and two earlier mentios, appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you reading my mind you infernal thing?!" It screamed. Mercurymon cringed at it's shreaking. 

"No..." Mercurymon said, silently hoping this thing wasn't sent to torment him for peeking in on Renamon...

"ERK! x_x I didn't need to know that...And iie, I'm not sent to punish you, and to say, don't read my mind! No Good BYE!" It yelled, then dissappeared, while Mercurymon acted as if it never happened, and wondered why it had a head ache...((A/N: *Sobs * Why do they ignore me? Ah, oh well, I'd ignore myself too...)) Mercurymon now waited for Renamon's signal to join up with the two females.

"All I have to do, is go in, grab the boy, and leave before Kouji notices before I have enough time to get away from him..." Nikuya murmered, and tried opening the door. It was locked. Scowling, she suddenly wished she brought an extra key, evil smart Chosen Kid...Well, good smart Chosen kid...He was the Legendary Warrior or Light was he not? "Dang lock, I knew I should have broght an extra key!" She growled, fumbling with trying to unlock the lock...

Glaring at his foe, Lobomon tried to figure out the best way to take down this baka Warrior of Water. Renamon wasn't in her Beast form, claiming that sense she was near the stream, she had the higher advantage, and wanted a fair fight. Kouji/Lobomon had the sneaking suspiction she STILL couldn't control her Beast Spirit. Heh, they're gonna have to tell Takuya that later...Wait. Takuya? Lobomon's eyes widened and he ran towards the shack. Renamon was attacking him, and that banana peel was looking for him specificly, what if the other evil Legendary Warriors were attacking his currently mostly helpless Takuya? Hey, your almost helpless if your out cold with Spirits ya know. 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Renamon fumed with her heavy southern accent. Kouji didn't really understand why a Digimon talked like a southener in America, but then again, Renamon was just plain weird...Probably because she was surrounded by guys...? Kouji/Lobomon unwillingly shuddered, what if Izumi becomes like her? Scary thought...

"None of your business!" Lobomon called back, then returned to his human self. Kouji ran with much more ease, as Lobomon he was too tall and had to duck over as he ran, while as a human he was small enough to have to occasionally duck. A faster way to travel. He could here Renamon yelling at him to come back, but he ignored her for the most part. He had to get back to Takuya soon, he didn't know what might be there. 

Finally after a long run Kouji got to the shack, to find one very agitated rabbit-human thing growling at the shack's lock. That couldn't be a Digimon...Or even a Legendary Warrior, what was it?

"Dang lock, I knew I should have broght an extra key!" It murmered. Kouji reconized that voice, and his blood boiled with rage. Would Nikuya ever leave him and Takuya alone? 

"What are you doing here." Kouji growled, hated filling his eyes, for a very smart person, they would have ran like there's no tommorow. They would also have noticed this was meant as a question but came out as a statement because the person was so mad, and then high-tailed it out of there. Because Nikuya though, wasn't, she blinked.

"Huh?" She asked, then noticing it was Kouji she banged her head against the door. "No! Renamon was suppose to DISTRACT you, not make you come here sooner!" She growled in frusteration. Yet again, she didn't notice the look on Kouji's face that said what Heero from Gundam Wing always says, 'Omae o corosu'.

"Renamon is too busy complaining, I suggest you leave before I'm forced to make you, though I'd be grateful if you did..." Kouji said, currently imagining all the ways he could harm the thing...

"Why do you want to force me to leave?" Nikuya asked. Kouji sweat-dropped, obviously Nikuya was thick headed, which meant all the more painful torments wouldn't work...Darn it, he so wanted to make Nikuya scream out in agony as he ripped her apar slowly, piece by piece...

"Because your trying to hurt my Takuya, now LEAVE OR ELSE!" Kouji growled, slightly like a wolf, and Nikuya flinched aty the hate in his words. Never being one to give up without a fight though, Nikuya thought on what she was going to say for a change, and said something that hurt Kouji more than he could have ever hurt her.

"Your Takuya hmm? I don't think that's possible, as he can never share your feelings. Face it Kouji, the boy is nowhere near you pathetic self who only wishes to thrive off of his joy until he becomes like you." Nikuya said, with a very satisfied grin. Kouji glared.

"That's not even true, only Takuya can say what he feels first hand, and second I would never do anything to hurt him. I pity you though, you'll never feel love." Kouji spat out. Nikuya looked taken back, she really thought those words would hurt him...::Fine, he wants to do it his way, he can.::

"Fine Kouji, if you want to make me leave, then try me on for size. I'm not human nor Digimon, so as they say, expect the unexpected." Nikuya said with a grin, and Kouji Beast Spirit-evolved into Beowolfmon. Mercurymon and Renamon watched from nearby with amusement.

"So, who d'ya think will win?" Renamon asked, grinning.

"Thy thinks the winner will be Nikuya. She 'tis a rather unusual thing." Mercurymon said, returning to his normal speech. Hmm...perhaps he does that whole accent thing to impress Renamon...? Either that or he watched too many scary movies when we last checked on him...

Meanwhile, Takuya moaned and woke up a little. He caught a few words between Nikuya and Kouji, and his eyes widened at their conversation. 'Could, could Kouji like me as I do him? Ah!' Takuya winced as he thought, his head ached again, and he was getting colder and colder. It felt like two arms made of ice were wrapped around his waist. He shivered ashis eyes rolled back and then went to normal. 'What the? Whats wrong with me?' Takuya thought, and whimpered. Kouji was nowhere to be seen, except outside, and as it seemed Kouji just Beast Spirit-evolved. From how the sounds of battle were going on outside, it seemed the lady (Nikuya, Takuya doesn't know who she is yet) was winning. A few moments later all was silent. Then...

"Oh, back to your human self so soon?" Nikuya cooed. Kouji winced from pain and glared up at her. Somehow, she had defeated him. He tried to replay the fight in his head, but everything went so fast, or more accurately, NIKUYA went so fast...she was like a rabbit...Well, really, she even looked like a half one. She had the black ears, fluffy tail poking out of her jeans, the eyes, and even extremely long legs that resembled much of that of a rabbits, she even had the hop when she walked. Wait...That was it...Didn't wolves eat rabbits? A cruel thought came to his mind, but left when Nikuya grabbed him by the throat.

"What?" Kouji growled, and Nikuya stuck her hand into his pockets, searching for the key.

"Hmph, you were such an easy feat, even easier than Sagamon, Phamon, and Arcanymon." Nikuya said shrugging. Kouji's eyes widened. This...this...this thing, had destroyed Sagamon? His only chance at helping Takuya...? 

"You WHAT?!" Kouji growled, but cringed as he felt his wounds scream in pain as he moved so quickly.

"Got rid of them, poof, GONE." Nikuya said flatly, and grinned holding up her key to the shack. "Now excuse me, I have a boy to kidnap." She said grinning evily and tosses Kouji on the ground who glared at her. But he was so beat from their fight, he couldn't really do anything but glare.

Takuya heard this, and whimpered. Usually he wasn't this easily scared, but his best friend, if Kouji even considered him a friend, was defeated by some evil lady, who was coming after him while he felt so weak. A lot of people would be slightly scared if they were in a similar predicament, but Takuya still felt slightly ashamed for all the fears he's been getting lately. The door unlocked, and the rabbit-lady walked in, although she had to duck. Looking down at him she grinned this evil smile that made Takuya shudder.

"Aww, are you scared of me?" She asked in a pity-like voice, but he could sense the mockery in it.

"It's rather hard to be afraid of an usagi you know." He said calmly, though he was scared out of his wits. Nikuya obviously knew this because she flashed him a large smile.

"Haven't recieved such a nice compliment in awhile." She replied, and tossed Takuya over her back. "Now hold still hun, we don't want you to get hurt anymore now do we?" She said, and made her way out. Takuya growled at her, but then when she stood completely tall, as she was crouching over in the shack, Takuya was hit with a tsunami of dizziness and moaned lightly and closed his eyes. Everything around him was even colder, and it was spinning so dang fast...

Kouji wasn't about to let that rabbit, Nikuya, to take off with Takuya. Heck, he wouldn't even let ANYONE take off with Takuya against his will. Not mention much to Kouji's great unfortune, Takuya looked even paler and much like he coughed up more blood, or was doing that at the time. This was because a lot of blood just spilled down Nikuya's back, who didn't seem to care.

"Renamon, Mercurymon, have the other Children?" Nikuya asked, and Renamon and Mercurymon came out of their hiding spot mumbling something incoherent.

"Yes ma'am..." Renamon mumbled and Mercurymon said nothing.

"Good. Take me to them then." Nikuya said, but then yelped as something large bit her on the leg-HARD! Her first instinct was the fling it off her leg, which she did. But whatever was biting, had it's teeth deep in her leg, so deep it touched her bone...Therefore, when she DID manage to fling it off, she had a good deal of skin and some muscle missing, and was bleeding pretty bad. "What was that?!" She growled as things got a bit blurry from the bloodloss. Renamon, seeing this done to Nikuya and not wanting to be next nor aid the thing, took off with Mercurymon grinning at Nikuya's pain before quickly following.

"Nikuya, I'm surprised you didn't expect that..." A familiar voice said...

A/N: Oh my gosh! It's almost finished! *Does one very happy dance * Heck, if I finish it tommorow, then on Friday I can put up a oneshot-song-fic as a good bye for the month of February! Then return in March with two new stories! *Starry-eyed * Isn't it perfect? A wee bit on the gory side I noticed, hope none of you minded that too much...heh, well have a great day/night!


	8. 8 Owari

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! And Dragon Lover, Kouji's evo is Kendogarurumon, if I said Beowolfmon, gomen!!! I probably did that because Digimon Frontier edited confused me. (In one of the endings it said, "Will Beowolfmon be able to save Takuya? Find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters!" RIGHT after Kouji Beast Spirit evolved into KENDOGARURUMON. Them editors have some problems...ERK! Okay, onto the story!

"Nikuya, I'm surprised you didn't expect that..." A familiar voice said tanuntingly. "Weren't you the one who told me to expect the unexpected?" It asked as Nikuya turned and glared. Kouji somehow gotten the strength to Spirit Evolve into Kendogarurumon, and wanna know something? Bunnies with one injured leg can't move that fast...Wolves eat bunnies...Nikuya was now trying to hide her fear, with her damaged leg it was going to be hard to move around fast enough to avoid getting hit, and as if on cue, she got hit by one of Kendogarurumon's attacks.

"ARGH!!!" She yelled, and glared even more at Kendogarurumon who grinned mockingly at her. 

"You know, until now I didn't notice how much you glared..." He said, daring her to try and attack for her remaining dignity. Hey, she attack then she'll lose more, and Kendogarurumon had a sneaking suspicion Nikuya didn't want Takuya hurt anymore than he already was. That suspicion turned out to be correct when she put Takuya down.

"If your trying to get me to attack you, go find a new hobby, I may not be the most intelligent thing in the world, but I am smart enough to know better than to attack when one useless leg." Nikuya said calmly, a bit of fear showing in her eyes. Kendogarurumon couldn't help but think, _Ah, so it does have a brain..._ And mentally snickered. ::Ofcourse, it I didn't then we'd both be dead now wouldn't we?:: Nikuya's voice echoed in his head, causing the Beast Spirit to jump. _Nani?! I kicked you out, what are you doing back in here?! GET OUT!_ Kendogarurumon/Kouji growled. ::Iie, obviously I'm in no shape to fight physically, and I've never been a clean fighter...:: Nikuya snickered, and the next thing she knew, she was tossed yet again out of Kouji's mind, but much, MUCH harsher,

"You really need to learn your manners." Agunimon said grinning. No, he felt a heck a lot worse than he did a few momenst ago, but he could tell that lady was invading Kendogarurumon's mind, because the Digimon was flailing about and kept yelling "Get out of my head!"

"Huh?" Nikuya asked dumbfounded, how did he do that? "Hey!" She whined. "How'd you do that?" She asked, and noticed she was burnt...very badly and sweat-dropped. "Oh..." She said.

"You okay Takuya?" Kendogarurumon asked, glad to see Takuya up and Digivolving. ((A/N: *Is half asleep * z_o))

"Just fine, though I figured you may need some help when you started screaming something about someone getting out of your head..." Agunimon trailed and the other Digimon couldn't help but blush in his mind.

"Oh that's not fair!" Nikuya scowled. "Two against one isn't fair, one of ya gotta drop down and return to human!" she said. Agunimon and Kendogarurumon sweat-dropped, did she really think they were that stupid...?

"Uhm...no. We're finishing what we started Nikuya, got it?" Kendogarurumon challenged and Nikuya cocked a brow.

"Hai. Let's..." She said and got in a fighting position, well, something close to it, she DID have one mostly useless leg after all. Agunimon was tempted to help, but it was Kouji's fight so...He couldn't. "Shadow Fire..." Nikuya murmered and while holding a rabbit's foot, she created a black flame, and sent it off right when she let go of the necklace. The attack was quick and cunning, but Kendogarurumon expected her to attack, so he dodged. 

"That all you got? Lupane Blaser!" ((A/N: Is that what its called?)) Kendogarurumon growled, and fired a bright light that hit Nikuya square in her other leg.

"Hey!" She yelped before falling down. Scowling she tried to get up but fell, then her eyes got about as big as her face. "No...Master-NO!" She screamed before turning into a fractal code and releasing all the others. Then, she was gone and several random Digimon appeared, Sagamon and Arcanymon being some of them.

"Uh, what just happened?" Agunimon asked. Kendogarurumon shrugged as he return to normal.

"No idea." Kouji said and Agunimon did the same thing. Kouji walked over to Sagamon and sent her one very evil glare. "Mind telling me whats going on?" Kouji demanded and Sagamon nearly jumped out of her skin, and landed in a sweat-dropping Phamon's arms.

"AIYEE! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sagamon growled, then realizing where she was jumped out of Phamon's arms. "Hmph, I honestly don't know." The Digimon snorted and Takuya ran over.

"Sure you don't, just like you didn't mean to attack Takuya." Kouji retorted and Sagamon looked down at him.

"Dude, I have no clue what was going on in my mind at the time okay? There was like, five voices in my head at the time! NO THANKS TO A CERTAIN ANNOYING DIGIMON!" Sagamon called and Arcanymon laughed nerviously.

"I was trying to help okay? And look on the bright side, I came prepared! Err, well as prepared as one can be after returning from the Recycle Bin..." Arcanymon murmered and everyone got question marks over their heads. "Anywho, how ya feelin' Takuya?" The Digimon asked poking him in the shoulder.

"Fine, why?" He asked, the Digimon reminded him WAY too much of a human. It was kinda creepy of the resemblence...

"Oh, because while Sagamon couldn't really control what she was doing I think her attack might've hit ya. Hmm, yep it did. Though it's kinda easy to tell from the lil' scar here and all the blood your shirt." Arcanymon said, poking him in the chest. "See?" Takuya blushed a little, he was hoping his red jacket would hide that...

"He seems fine to me." Kouji grunted. 'Ah! Why'd I have to say that? Great, what if Takuya was lying and is only enduring pain? Ya, smart move Kouji, act like you could care less...' He thought, returning to the mental slaps he gave himself yesterday.

"Oh, come now, I seem perfectly healthy but really I got attacked by Sagamon before we were friends and now I can't control my emotions, but with practice I managed to hide them." Arcanymon said smiling gently. Kouji blinked and noticed a very large scar a little like Takuya's. So the Digimon was telling the truth. "Unfortunately for me though, I never got the cure in time to completely save that control, and I'm sorta've insane...heheh...But I did get it in time to survive, and me and Sagamon been best buds since, right?" She asked and hugged Sagamon.

"Whatever..." Sagamon muttered. Arcanymon pouted.

"Aww, Sagymon are you STILL embarrassed your my friend?" Arcanymon said, sulking away and reaching into her pocket.

"Never said I was embarrassed..." Sagamon murmered. "...and I never will be. Now just calm down, help the boy, then we can leave. I want go LEAVE, like, NOW, because Kouji's kinda glaring at me now and uhm...scaring me..." Sagamon said, slowly inching away from death-glaring-Kouji. "Eeps!" She squeeled and hid behind Phamon. 

"Hmph, at least when I hide it's only because someone wants to thonk me on the head, not murder me." Arcanymon mumbled. "Aha!" She yelled and held out...a...bagel...Kouji blinked and Takuya sweat-dropped. 

"Whats that for?" Takuya asked, not really sure he wanted to know.

"Oh, you just eat it and the scar goes away! That is if it's not too late. Today's what, your second day right? Or is it still the first? Anyway, you need it in at least a week I think, so it should work." Arcanymon rambled and handed him the bagel. "I wonder why they made the cure a bagel? Probably because it's SO delicious..." Arcanymon continued, drooling. Everyone sweat-dropped. It seems those three Digimon brought a lot of stupidity...

"I'm gonna go now..." A Gatomon whispered and all the other Digimon left.

"Well, it's worth a try..." Takuya shrugged and started eating. Arcanymon nodded in apporval and stalked over to Phamon before glomping her.

"Suppity?!" She squeeled and Phamon sighed shaking her head.

"You sadly, not get off!" Phamon growled and pried the other Digimon off. "Ya helped them out, now we GO!" She ordered before forcing them off.

"No, Sagamon's not going anywhere until she answers some questions!" Kouji said lowly, and Phamon quickly handed the Digimon over.

"Good luck! C'mon Arcanymon!" Phamon yelped and dragged the human-like Digimon off and Sagamon shook her head.

"Well ,what do you want to know?" She asked. Kouji looked her in the eye, that way he knew if she was lying.

"Who and what is Nikuya really?" Kouji asked.

"So that's her name...Hun, I wish I knew. My spell is supposed to control you, but instead she persuade you to help, and something was wrong me or who knows what because I should have noticed that in the begining." Sagamon sighed. Kouji cursed under his breath but asked another question.

"Do you know why she just dissappeared like that and all the fractal codes she took went back to _normal?_"

"Nope, I just know she was in your head and tried to delete me and many others." Sagamon replied simply. She really didn't know what was going on. "I guess she must've been a virus maybe? Or worked for Cherubimon? I don't know, but I suggest you drop it. I don't know anything and neither do you." Sagamon said, then left. Kouji didn't stop her.

"So, what do we do now?" Takuya asked.

"Continue what we were doing originally, look for Tomoki and the others." Kouji stated simply, then began walking.

"Great idea!" Takuya yelled and ran to catch u with Kouji.

"..." Kouji said nothing but kept walking. Although he thought a few things... 'I really wish I could tell Takuya but...I don't want to lose him. I came close enough to it already, not really close close, but close enough to realize I can't stand even the thought of losing him. Well, at least I don't have to worry about Nikuya anymore...' Kouji thought and nodded. Takuya looked at him weirdly for nodding to nothing, but shrugged it off guessing the other boy was thinking.

"Well, I swear somehow those kiddies got away!" Renamon scowled. Mercurymon shrugged it off.

"Thou shall not worry bout those little things. 'Tis best if they did escape, as else we'd still be watching them." Mercurymon pointed out. Renamon scowled but nodded her head.

"True, true. Hey Mercurymon, d'ya think it was a good idea to leave Nikuya behind?" Renamon asked. Mercurymon grinned.

"'Tis thy best idea we've ever had." He said simply and Renamon grinned. Noth were happy to no longer have to listen to that over-grown bunny.

"-I'm not sure if football is better than soccer because first of all you can use your hands, where's the challenge in that?" Takuya asked, still talking. Although Kouji looked incredibly irritated, he was enjoying every moment of this. 'Hey, it's better than having him quiet.' Kouji thought and hid a smile.

"You ever going to shut up?" Kouji growled, still trying to hide his smile. Takuya pouted cutely.

"Oh come one Kouji, would you rather talk in silence?" Takuya asked, still pouting. His grazed forehead was healed and he was acting normal again. Yup, he was healed.

"...It's better than hearing about a bunch of useless chatter." Kouji replied. Takuya 'hmphed' and put his hands behind his head ((A/N: Like he normally does in the show!)). 

"Where was I? Oh yah, there's no challenge in running around holding a ball with your hands, anyone can do that..." Takuya started up again, and Kouji couldn't help but laughing. "Hey, what?" Takuya questioned, removing his hands.

"Sorry, but you never shut up!" Kouji said, slowly stopping his laughter.

"And that's funny how...?" Takuya asked, confused.

"Heh, I tell you to shut up and you just keep going, I tell you to shut up again and yet you still keep going. It's like an endless cycle that'll never end. Makes me wonder what I got to do to shut you up." Kouji replied, and several possibilities came to mind. ((A/N: Ya'll can guess one of them I'm betting.))

"What, duck tape my mouth shut? Come one Kouji there's no tape here..." Takuya said rolling his eyes, he came up with many similar possibilites too. ((A/N: ^_^))

"Well, I can put my hand over your mouth, tie my bandana around it, stuff it with a sock-" Takuya stuck his tongue out in disgust at the thought of having anyone's smelly sock in his mouth...o_O "-find something to sufficate you with, kiss you-" Kouji stopped there and blushed. Takuya blinked once. Twice. Kouji wasn't moving and neither was Kouji.

"Come at that again?" Takuya asked. Was he dreaming?

"..." No reply. 

"Would you do it?" Takuya asked slyly, and Kouji stopped blushing and cocked a brow. "No seriously, would you be desperate enough to shut me up that you'd kiss me?" Takuya asked. Kouji was silent for a moment, then...

"If you reach that point of annoyence, then yah I probably would...If I don't kill ya first." Kouji said and continued walking. Takuya grinned and started talking a lot more. Kouji grinned, well, perhaps now was the annoying point.

"-hey I wonder if-mmmph!" Takuya continued but stopped when Kouji kissed him lightly, but for awhile. Takuya blushed a bit and Kouji moved away.

"Maybe now you'll shut up..." Kouji said and grinned walking away. Takuya pouted.

"That the best you can do?" He asked. Kouji turned around and looked at him in the face. 'Does Takuya like me back?' Kouji thought.

"One question." Kouji began,

"Shoot." Takuya said, urging Kouji on.

"Do you...like me as somethng more than a friend?" Kouji asked uneasily. Takuya nodded his head very quickly. "Uh-huh...And your telling me this now, why?" He asked.

"Because before I wasn't sure if you returned the feelings. And after what you just did, confirmed that it's okay to tell ya!" Takuya replied grinning cheesily. Kouji sweat-dropped. Seems like Takuya's smarter than we give him credit for...

"..." Kouji didn't say anything, but went on walking. 

"Fine, be stubborn more than I am." Takuya scowled and continued walking. Kouji grinned seeing Takuya obviously was thinking he was trying to ignore him and tackled Takuya.

"What the...?" Takuya asked before hitting the ground. "Omph! Hey, what was that for?" Takuya pouted again. Kouji noted he was doing that a lot.

"For calling me stubborn." Kouji replied and put his face ever-so close to Takuya's who blushed a little from the closeness. "And for asking if my way of shutting you up was the best I could do." He continued and grinned. Takuya blinked at him.

"Uh, I still don't see the reason for tackling me..." Takuya said. Kouji chuckled.

"Your a bit thick in the head." Kouj grinned, and captured Takuya's lips in his own. ((A/N: -_-' Now how many times have we all seen THAT line before? *Bangs head * So many I'm actually using it. Erk.)) Takuya's eyes bulged a bit, but then he relaxed. Kouji pulled away catching his breath as Takuya did.

"Wow..." Takuya said staring into Kouji's blue ones. Kouji smirked and grabbed Takuya's arms and held them down near Takuya's head.

"We should have done this sooner eh?" Kouji grinned and Takuya nodded his head. Kouji bent down and kissed Takuya a bit more passinately, and tried to gain intrance, but Takuya being stubborn refused. Kouji pulled away scowling.

"Can we first see if the others are okay?" Takuya asked, smirking seeing he had accomplished his mission in making Kouji a bit mad. Hey, Kouji DOES look kawaii when he's mad, no wonder Takuya always upsets the guy. 

"Hmm, let me think. No." Kouji said, and getting an idea went and kissed Takuya again, this time he pinched Takuya's arm who yelped, therefore opening his mouth to where Kouji could slide his tongue in. Takuya eyes widened yet again but then closed, enjoying Kouji's tongue moving around in his mouth. He moaned a bit and after awhile Kouji moved away, "Much better." He said grinning at a dazed Takuya. "Now, we can find them." He said still smirking and helped Takuya up,

"Your being even more persistant ya know that?" Takuya teased Kouji who shrugged then wrapped his arms around Takuya's waist.

"I don't care, I'm with you now." Kouji said and Takuya smiled, leaning into Kouji. 

"Hey guys!" Tomoki yelled as he saw Takuya running up to them. Kouji was walking cooly behind him.

"Tomoki! How ya doing buddy?" Takuya asked giving Tomoki a hug.

"Great! Where have you guys been?" Tomoki asked.

"Hey Kouji, what's taking you so long to get over here?" Izumi called.

"Ah, we've been getting rid of this thing called, 'Nikuya' or something. Hey, got anything to eat?" Takuya asked after his stomach rumbled.

"I'll take as long as I like." Kouji mumbled as he finally reached the campsite.

"No problem, we just found more Meat Apples!" Tomoki said exitedly.

"Whatever." Izumi scowled.

"Alright!" Takuya cheered and immediately went for the food.

"I hope you two had fun, you all were worrying me and Neemon!" Nokomon scowled shaking a claw. Takuya shrugged and kept at eating. Kouji ignored him and leaned against a tree.

"Bokomon weren't you too busy chowing down on some Meat Apples with me?" Neemon asked. Bokomon got one of those vein-popping things and pulled on Neemon's pants.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet!" Bokomon growled. Takuya and Kouji exchanged smiles at eachother than returned towhat they were doing.

"You weren't worried about us?!" Izumi asked. Bokomon started coughing and muttered something about giving Seraphimon's egg a bath...

"We should get to bed now or else we'll be up all night." Junpei pointed out. Everyone shrugged and went to bed, except Takuya who was still eating and Kouji watching the stars. About an hour later Takuya sat down next to Kouji.

"Isn't it great to be back with the others?" Takuya whispered, watching the stars too.

"Hn." Kouji replied. Takuya chuckled a little and sat cross-legged. Kouji then grabbed a very surprised Takuya and pulled him into his lap. "You know how annoying it was I couldn't hold you earlier?" Kouji said grinned, wrapping his arms around Takuya in a possessive and protective way. Takuya grinned sheepishly.

"I can't help it I was hungry!" Takuya said, then fake pouted.

"Sure, but now your going to have to stay with me all night understood?" Kouji said, trying his hardest to keep a blank face. Takuya fake pouted even more.

"Oh fine!" He said and leaned against Kouji. A few minutes later light snoring told Kouji Takuya was sleeping.

"Good night Takuya." Kouji whispered, and fell asleep too.

A/N: Aww, I thought that was cute. But then again, I think every Takouji fluff bits is cute so...Tell me what you think! Yayness! It IS finished! *Does a happy dance * Now, I'm gonna write a sequel, another Takouji fic, and some one-shots! o_O I'm obssessed with Takouji...YAY!!! Oh, and Arigatou, THANK YOU, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH to all of those who reviewed, and made me want to complete this! Sure, I didn't get many reviews, but I'm SO happy you guys were so nice as to even reading AND reviewing my story! I hope you have good fortune, and as a thank you gift I'm putting up a nice fluffy Takouji fic tommorow and free Takuya and Kouji Chibi Plushies to all who reviewed! *Gives the plushies to the kind people known as: shadow-of-hearts, Zheryta, KawaiiAngel4, and Dragon Lover * I wish you all the greatest luck and wonderous and most prosperous life! Have the best day/night! (Also this and the last chapter were over 3,000 words long!!!)


End file.
